The Promises That Summer Brings
by oXoDarkGoddessoXo
Summary: Chap.5 Authors Note Circumstances arise and Draco and Hermione are stranded at Hogwarts for the summer. How will they survive the confinement, sexual tension, and each other? And what happens when Hermione discovers a secret about Draco that he himself do
1. Evil Causes Mayhem

****

The Promises That Summer Brings

Author: oXoDarkGoddessoXo

Summary: Circumstances arise and Draco and Hermione are stranded at Hogwarts for the summer. How will they survive the confinement, sexual tension, and each other? Set in the summer after they have just completed their sixth year.

Disclaimer: I don't need one because I am **J.K Rowling **and therefore own everything hahaha! For any of you that actually thought that last sentence was true please **slap yourself **repeatedly on the head until you get some **common sense**. I do **not** own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and you all know the drill **steal it **and **die**!

****

Chapter One

Evil Causes Mayhem

"I've called you both into my office today because I'm afraid I have some troubling news." Hermione's face shown with terror as she continued listening to the Headmaster. "Circumstances have arisen and that is why I must ask that both of you remain here at Hogwarts for the summer break."

Both their eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror, they couldn't even fathom spending there entire break at Hogwarts, let alone with each other. "What kind of circumstances Headmaster?" It was Malfoy that spoke first. Dumbledore looked down at his desk and folded his hands.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, if you don't mind discussing it in front of each other I have no problem continuing." Both students nodded there head in approval and Dumbledore went on. "It seems since Voldermort has risen once again he is on the warpath. Ms. Granger he is after you and your parents. That is why I feel it would be safer if you stayed here."

"But what about my parents? Will they be safe as well?" Hermione rushed out the sentences, panic stricken. "Yes Ms. Granger I believe they are very well looked after and there is no need to worry."

"Now Mr. Malfoy, as you know your father is a Deatheater and as soon as Voldermort returned to power he went rushing back to his side. However, he had betrayed the Dark Lord and not been with him in his time of greatest need. Therefore, to be allowed no harm he had to make a sacrifice his sacrifice Mr. Malfoy, was you."

Draco sat in silence as he processed the information. He of course had always known his father didn't love him but he could never of imagined he would go as far as to sacrifice his son to save his sorry ass. Now thanks to daddy dearest he would be forced to spend the summer at Hogwarts with the incompetent Mudblood.

"To conclude we all thought it would be best if you also stayed at Hogwarts over the summer. I myself will be here along with Professor Snape and Professor McGonnagal. You will be allowed the Prefects Headquarters and free roam of the castle. However, you mustn't leave the castle because you could be in grave danger. Anything that cannot be proved for you from the castle will be supplied. Again I'd like to apologize for this inconvenience and we will try and straighten this out soon."

"Now on to the rules. I was never a fan of rules myself. You must not send out any letters to anyone because they have a danger of getting intercepted. There will be no magic used unless dire circumstances arise. Any fighting or problems are to be reported to Professor McGonnagal or Professor Snape and we will see to it that it is solved or punished. Yes, I think that's it, you're free to go now."

Both students filed out of the office and down the twisting steps in an uncomfortable silence. Neither knew what to think of the situation or the facts of why they were in the present situation. Hermione wanted to express her sympathy to Malfoy but she knew it would be ill received and wanted to delay hostility for as long as possible.

"Look Granger, believe me when I say this is the worst situation I could ever imagine. I just wish I was you, you get to look at me all day and all I have is you to look at. Who's going to satisfy all my sexual needs, pray not you or McGonnagal, though I'm not sure which would be worse…"

"Your repulsive Malfoy and I will be extremely surprised if both of us make it out of this situation alive."

He laughed at this and sent her his infamous grin. "And who would be the one that remained alive? Surely I have more to live for so it makes sense it should be me."

"What could you possibly have to live for?"

"I live to fulfill the desires of all the gorgeous _pureblood_ girls, of course."

He was being an arrogant ass on purpose, he and she both knew it. He was pushing her to her breaking point, seeing how far he could go before she would explode.

"Well even though that's a nice fantasy it doesn't really matter because from the looks of it there are no pureblood girls around here."

Draco's face contoured into a frown. Of course he had realized this earlier but now it was truly hitting him. There really were no other girls but Granger in the entire bloody castle. And now he, Draco Malfoy the boy that had had pleasurable company since he was just fourteen would be deprived of it for the entire summer. _Unless…_ no of course not he could not bring himself to shag a Mudblood even if it was his fathers rule, the father that had betrayed him.

He looked over at the girl he was walking alongside realizing that before now he had never truly noticed her. Her hair flowed down in shining waves along her back with honey hues and her caramel eyes seemed bright and full of life, unlike his icy blue gray ones. Her skin was a milky pale that rivaled perfection and her lips were full and pouty. He tried to hold back the realization that she was stunning, immensely beautiful, and he had never even noticed.

"What _are _you staring at?" Hermione demanded after noticing Draco's eyes fixated on her. Her words snapping him back into reality he was quick to reply. "I was wondering if that brown on your nose, if that was permanent or an added bonus to tell everyone you're in the official brown nosing club."

She was stunned and gawked at him as he smugly walked away. "See you at dinner honey bun."


	2. The Power of the Written Word

****

Chapter Two

The Power of the Written Word

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything related honestly does anyone really care?

Thanks for such a positive feedback! It really made me cheer up and keep going on my story so here it is the second chapter. '' words inside these marks are Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione sat in silence with Professor McGonnagal chewing on the turkey sandwich she had prepared herself in an effort to boycott the use of house elf's. She stared longingly at the others dinners. Professor McGonnagal with a seafood pasta, Snape with quail eggs and Malfoy with a steak, blood pudding and Butterbeer. He saw her watching and licked his lips, taking a big satisfying bite of his steak.

They all shifted through their dinners uncomfortably and quickly excused themselves after. Hermione walked off in the direction of the prefect common room, today had been a trying day and she was ready to go to bed nice and early. Unfortunately for her, someone else had other plans.

"Granger, wait for your new roommate would you?" She promptly rolled her eyes and stopped knowing if she didn't he would just call out louder in the intention of waking Professor McGonnagal or Professor Snape and getting them both in trouble.

"Doesn't that just have a nice ring to it, roommate?" He caught up and began to walk alongside her closer than she was comfortable with.

"No, actually, hearing it makes me quite ill." She responded tersely and quickened her pace.

He laughed and settled for walking behind her which really was rather worse. "Oh don't lie Granger I know you're looking forward to it, you might even get a glimpse of me with out a shirt on, doesn't that send chills?" He breathed the last word into her neck, he had crept up behind her without her knowledge.

Rage washed over her not just because of his arrogance but because what he said actually was true. The thought of Malfoy with out a shirt made it hard for her to stand, his perfect chiseled body in it's pale erotic glory really did send chills down her spine.

Hermione turned around, her face just centimeters away from his own. "If you ever even think about touching me or trying anything, anything at all, I will severe your head and chop your body into little tiny bits, do you understand?"

Her bravado surprised her and caught Draco off guard. He blankly stared and gave her time to walk away. Draco soon found words and quickly called after her. "Don't flatter yourself Granger I'd _never_ touch a Mudblood!"

Why did he have to be such a bloody piece of scum? Why couldn't he just be fucking civil for once? Is it that bloody hard?! Hermione ran to the library in tears hating how he had affected her. Rushing into the dark seclusion of the familiar room she cowered down among the books. It reminded her of something Malfoy had said a long time ago, the only friends she'd ever have were her books.

She sobbed her way into a state of bittersweet comfort, huddled together and shivering. Dejectedly she picked herself up and walked along the rows and rows of books her eyes glancing over each. Hermione soon found herself in the Restricted Section, felt it beckoning her.

She contemplated the issue in her head. It was summer and no one had mentioned anything about not being aloud to read books from the Restricted Section, in fact she recalled she had heard words similar to free roam and whatever you want. She also recalled Dumbledore's slip in of; I was never a fan of rules. She speculated if he meant to say that for a reason.

She walked along the aisles of books that had been previously restricted to her and looked for something interesting. Suddenly she found herself flat on her face, her hands and legs badly rug burned. She cursed and looked for the culprit of her fall. Sitting up she saw a small book laying innocently on the floor.

Hermione figured she might as well see what the evil little book was about and grabbed it, searching for a title. Noting there wasn't a title on the outside she quickly opened it up to the first page. Carefully penned in exquisite hand writing was the title; _Wizard Blood Lines Throughout The Ages. _Hermione rolled her eyes, of course the book that tripped her and caused her unwanted pain would be about blood lines. She begin flipping through the pages noting names she knew Black, Weasley, Malfoy…she stopped at Malfoy and looked at the names.

Scrolling down she saw the name she was absentmindedly looking for, Draco Malfoy. She looked at the curly lettering in gold shining right in front of her as if saying try and find your name. She took her finger and traced the lettering secretly longing her name to was in the book.

'Wait…what's this?' Hermione thought as she looked at the book closely. She looked at the line connecting Malfoy's father and mother and then looked at the line that connected Draco to them. One perfect straight line descended from Lucius to Draco but one was noticeably missing from Narcissa to Draco.

'That's odd, maybe the bookmaker made a mistake?' She curiously flipped to the back of the book to find something that would confirm her knowledge that Narcissa was indeed Draco's mother. She flipped to the section that had a summary of all the pure blood families and went to the summary of the Malfoys.

_The Malfoy's pureblood line can be dated back as far as records have been kept. The family is very high respected and many a great wizards have come out of this proud line. All children have become wizards and all have gone to the Slytherin House…_

'Figures', Hermione skimmed down past all the praise to the actual family names.

_Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa were married under the observation of all credible pureblood families. There only son is Draco Malfoy. However, Draco Malfoy is not…_

'Not what!? A wizard? What!?' She flipped through the book but the next page appeared to have been hastily ripped out. She ran her finger along the ridged edges and got an idea. If she took a few pieces of the paper that was left she could make a spell to make the missing piece reappear. She hurriedly grabbed the little book and the spell book she would need and rushed back to her room, mentally going over the list of ingredients she would need.

Meanwhile Draco waited in the Prefects common room for his little wench.

__

Read and Review…More to Come


	3. Things are Always Better in the Morning

****

Chapter Three

Things are Always Better in the Morning

"Where exactly have you been?" Malfoy drawled as Hermione walked into the shared common room. "I don't think that is any of your business unless of course you are my mother which I think not." Draco glared at her and examined the articles she was carrying.

"Bloody hell Granger it's summer, do you know the meaning of the word? It's a few months out of the year when you don't need to do work of any sorts." Draco mocked.

"I don't have time for you I actually have work to do."

"Did you ever notice it was two in the morning?"

Hermione glimpsed at the clock and noticed he was right, it was two. "Alright well then I have a lot of work to do in the morning and I would appreciate it if you would let me get some sleep."

"Why should I?" Draco asked at her retreating back. Stunned Hermione turned around, "What the hell do you mean, why should you?" "Why should I let you go to sleep, why shouldn't I have a little fun first?" Hermione inhaled sharply, "I thought we settled this before, try anything and I kill you. Do you understand this time or are you just too thick?"

Draco's face soon flushed a bright red. "If you want to match up in the name calling department Granger, I'll win. Now scurry off to bed before your poor feelings get hurt from getting called a Mudblood, oops too late."

Hermione's eyes bulged and her lips tightened. "If you say that one more time so help me, I will tell Professor McGonagall."

"Well you know what they say, once a snitch, _always_ a snitch."

Hermione stormed out of the room and slammed her door, causing the walls to shake and a painting to fall to the floor. 'Oh he makes me so mad!' She threw down the books and rushed to her trunk unlocking her supplies. Whatever secret there was about Malfoy she needed to know and she needed to know now so she could have something to use against him.

Luckily she had all the supplies she needed and she began to make her potion. Calculating it she figured she would have to wait until morning for it to finally resurrect the paper. Cursing she grabbed a quill and paper and began to write.

_Harry and Ron,_

Glad you're together at the moment, in case you haven't heard I am still stuck at Hogwarts but I'm sure the Order has already informed you of this. We aren't allowed to send out post but I am going to try, it probably would be useful if I had my own owl though.

Can you believe that I am stuck with Malfoy!? Out of all the people it has to be him. He of course is being horrible and I may very well kill him. Fancy me in Azkaban?

I found something today, something that might interest you. I came across a book about Wizarding Blood Lines. You were in it, Ron. Anyway, when I got to the Malfoy's section I saw something peculiar. When a married couple has a child the book represents it with a line going from the mother to the child and likewise with the father. At Malfoy's name it only had one from his father.

I searched that back of the book for any evidence as to why that was and found that a page had been ripped away. I am in the process now of finding out what it holds. I must stop for now, I'm dreadfully tired and there is no use waiting up for the potion to finish.

Love,

Hermione

After Hermione had ferociously returned to her bedroom Draco too retired. He was very miffed about what had just happened and he needed time to cool down. 'Fucking Granger with her stupid work, being a stupid Mudblood, always having to argue.' He flunk a book at the wall. 'The only way a guy could ever get attention from her is if they were a bloody book!'

A small voice awakened inside him; _do you want attention from her? _'No of course not, she's a Mudblood, maybe a shag but it's not like it would mean anything it's Granger after all. The only purpose that would serve is hurting those idiots Potty and Weasel and providing me with pleasure for a bit.'

_What if you liked it? What if you couldn't get enough of the Mudblood? _'That's never going to happen.' Draco responded tersely to the demon inside his head. He lay back on the bed cupping his head with his hands. Today had been a horrible day. He was stuck for the entire summer holiday at Hogwarts, his father just giving him up like that and his mother not stopping him. All the thoughts circled inside his head taunting him, telling him he wasn't good enough for his father, that he disappointed him.

He remembered when he was a child and it would be late at night after his father had yelled at him for hours and beat him when he was drifting to sleep. He would crawl in his bed and go to sleep, after all things were always better in the morning.

Hermione woke with a start, she had had the most terrible dream. She had dreamed she was stuck at Hogwarts for the entire summer holiday's with Malfoy. Upon looking around and not finding her comforting room but the Hogwarts prefect room she realized her dream was a reality. Groaning she got up and began her way to the door when her foot stepped on a book. Looking down she saw her potion from last night.

'How could I have forgotten about this! I guess I'm going to go without breakfast today because I won't have time to make it down.' She swooped down and looked at the potion, it looked the perfect shade of brown it was suppose to and all that was left was to add a few drops of the paper and pour the substance into a metal frame to take the shape of the paper.

She began to carefully tear out the strips she would need when there was a knock on her door. Hermione jumped, she had been so caught up the knock surprised her. "Yes?"

"Granger I was wondering if you wanted to walk to breakfast together?"

"What are you trying to pull Malfoy?"

"Well I just thought you'd like the company of a god."

"You're really full of yourself do you know that?"

"Yes."

It seemed that he was awaiting her reply. "No, actually I am quite busy with the work I have to do, do you remember?"

Grumbling Malfoy called, "Yes, I remember. I'll leave you to it then, but really it's your lose."

"I'm sure I'll recover."

Left alone once again she added the strips and poured the potion into the metal container. Now just ten excruciating minutes before she would know what the paper contained. Hermione quickly found that if you're waiting for something, ten minutes can feel like ten centuries. She paced back and forth and was dangerously close to wearing a hole in the carpet when finally she saw the paper appear.

She snatched at it hungrily, like she needed it to survive. Quickly she read over the words and let the paper drop her hand fluttering to her mouth. "Oh my…" She exclaimed and quickly picked up the paper to read again, she needed validation that the information in front of her was real. There in plain sight it said these words:

_the son of one Narcissa Black. He in fact was born by a Veela, name and origin unknown, and given to the Malfoy's after it was found Narcissa could not conceive child. Draco Malfoy bares the genes of his father and his mother, but the Veela changes that could occur have been magically stopped._

As always read and review xxx oXoDarkGoddessoXo


	4. How Does It Feel?

****

Chapter Four

How Does it Feel?

A/N: I can't even fathom how I could thank everyone for all the amazing reviews! The response has been incredible. I'm so happy everyone likes the story. Sorry it took so long to update I have been working. If you guys have questions for me please feel free to email me at ** but please only write questions about the story. I will answer everything there. Now on to the story.**

Hermione had never dreamed that this kind of thing would even be possible. She had alwayswished that the perfect Draco Malfoy had some sort of flaw besides his devilish attitude. Now she had this, a crack in the dam that was about to burst, and she didn't know what to do with it.

She sat there stunned, her head racing a million miles an hour thinking of all the things this meant. Draco was a half blood not a full blood wizard and therefore had no right to call her a Mudblood because he was hardly better. It also meant she could destroy him if she so chose to.

Hermione must have sat there for some time because before she knew it she could hear Draco clambering around his quarters. She wanted to rush in and scream; I know! Hermione forced herself up and soon found herself knocking on Malfoy's door,

"What is it you want Granger I'm very busy and have no time for you."

"Draco it's important."

Hearing her speak his given name struck a cord and he was shortly opening the door for her.

"What's so serious that would allow for you to use my name?"

Hermione just started down at the carpet. She couldn't look at him. How could he have called her a Mudblood when he knew fully well he was only a half blood? Hermione held out her hand containing the two pages of truth and turned away.

Malfoy scoffed when he saw them thinking they were just some stupid school thinks or whatever it was Hermione did in her spare time. Before long Draco found that was not the case.

"What are these lies? Why did you make this, to try and black mail me into something you want? Well I'm sorry Granger, but I'm not exactly dense and I know this is bloody nonsense! How dare you insult my family and myself, this is low and I won't tolerate it!" Draco began to violently yell the last part hurling the papers toward her.

"Draco, I thought you knew I was only showing you to let you know I know. I can guarantee you that the information presented on those papers is nothing but truth and if you are in doubt you can consult the book I found it in yourself, or Dumbledore I'm sure he knew."

"BLOODY BITCH GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Draco lay in bed staring at up at the ceiling in silent wonder. Somehow he thought he always knew. Why his father treated him so badly, why nothing he ever did was good enough. Because he was a bastard child, a token from a past romance that was unwanted.

He regretted behaving so badly toward Hermione, it wasn't her fault. He sighed, now everything he had ever said, ever done was a complete sham. Making fun of Ron for being a poor pureblood when he himself wasn't even, calling Hermione a Mudblood, poking fun at Harry. What was he going to do now? His whole entire reputation was ruined crumbling down around him.

Unless, no, he could never do that, never bring himself to do that. But why not? He himself wasn't much better, and if he did no one would have to know that. Yes, that was what he would have to do convince, Granger not to say a word, through any means possible.

Hermione felt horrible about what had happened. She had never even considered that Draco might not know the truth. She shook her head in her ignorance, of course he wouldn't know. Hermione sat up in her bed and yawned, she always seemed tired in the morning. She turned as a knock was heard.

"I'm sorry, the bloody bitch is not available right now, but leave a message."

"Granger stop this foolishness, I'm sorry for what I said and came to talk to you."

"Fine."

Hermione got up and opened the door scowling at Draco as he passed through.

"Look, I already apologized for calling you a bloody bitch so can we talk without the deadly glares?"

"It depends on what you have to say."

Draco sighed now knowing this was going to be immensely harder then he first thought.

"Now Her…Her…Hermione, as you have probably concluded the information you have found has had a great effect on me. I myself had no idea of it's existence, and I have thought about what it means all night. I can't possibly afford to let it get out and instead of killing you and solving one problem I decided to ask you what it would take for you not to tell."

"You're bribing me!?"

"Well, I suppose if you want to use that term, yes I am. But think about it, I can get you anything you want all you have to do is not say a word."

"I would never except anything from you!"

"Are you so sure?"

"YES!"

Her obvious fluster and denial made Malfoy laugh and reconsider his approach.

"Well if you are quite sure I suppose there is nothing more to do then just ask you not to speak a word. However I urge you to really decide if nothing is worth it before you do, my offer still stands."

Draco turned to leave as Hermione grumbled, "You can take your offer and shove it up your…"

"What was that Granger?"

"Nothing, get out."

Truth be told, there was something Hermione wanted. She was undoubtedly sure she could get it if only she asked, but she never would. It was Draco Malfoy after all and even if he was a half blood Harry and Ron would never forgive her. But why should she care so much about what they thought…they never thought or cared about her. She couldn't just let Malfoy slip away when he was so close could she?

She closed her eyes and pictured one of her unadulterated fantasies of him that always made her blush. No, she just couldn't bring herself to give up this opportunity. She would have to tell him. But what if he laughed and said it would be worse then everyone knowing the information? Doubts and questions whirled through her head as she headed to breakfast.

Upon arriving Hermione noted that Draco wouldn't take his eyes off her, she didn't know what he was trying to pull. She also noted that Professor McGonnagal and Snape exchanged knowing glances as if they knew something was going on. Hermione just wanted to scream and in spite of everything she had ever known or done she did.

"I AM SICK OF ALL YOU BLOODY PEOPLE!"

She stormed out leaving them with that, strangely satisfied. Hermione decided then and there it was time for her to have some fun, do what she wanted to do and right now she had a certain golden haired boy in mind under the do list.

__

Hope this makes up for the terribly long wait. I will try and update sooner next time. Love


End file.
